


Lost Without You

by TigStripe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Friends to Lovers, M/M, post 4x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigStripe/pseuds/TigStripe
Summary: Ray and Nate connect after Nate joins the Time Bureau.





	1. Can't Stop Thinking of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray goes to his fellow Legends for help with his strange feelings following Nate's hiring at the Bureau.

Ray wasn't sure what was wrong with him.

Being a Legend was great. Saving the world was great. Wearing the ATOM suit was great. Beating up bad guys was great. Seeing the magical creatures was great. Living on the _Waverider_ was great. Working with his friends was great.

All that was great. So why didn't Ray feel great?

Constantine had moved onto the ship three weeks ago, taking up residence in Amaya's room. When the warlock had shown interest in Nate's room, Ray had objected, stating that Nate wasn't _not_ a Legend, just... _occupied_ back in 2018. Constantine had simply said “fair enough,” and took the now-empty room where Amaya had stayed.

The group had seen to a few missions since Salem, but with each mission, Ray felt more out of place. At one point, he'd even fouled up an infiltration mission because he'd lost focus, and Sara wound up having to ninja kick her way out of a tight situation as a result. She was grateful for the exercise, but he still got an earful about it when they were safely back aboard the ship.

Ray stood in the med bay, his arms crossed and his head down, his mind racing with potential answers to his cloudy thoughts, but drawing up a blank. He was no biologist, but he had a hefty grasp on science in general, but science was failing him in this.

It was time to appeal to other experts.

“Gideon,” Ray called, “start diagnostics.” He sat down in the chair at the end of the room, placing his skull back into position in a frame used for brainwave analysis.

“Yes, Doctor Palmer.”

Ray heard a couple of whirring noises as Gideon scanned his skull. He sat as still as he could, his eyes closed. He tried to think of something specific – anything, really – but he simply couldn't concentrate.

“No abnormalities detected, Doctor Palmer.”

That wasn't good. Ray's brow furrowed. “So my symptoms are psychosomatic?”

“It would appear so.”

“That doesn't make sense,” the inventor muttered, his mind racing through potential causes of mental fatigue or stress. Unsurprisingly, he came up short once more. “I didn't even feel this bad after the Legends were disbanded last year.”

“Might I suggest a siesta in your room?” Gideon asked.

Ray smiled. Rest was _always_ the road to recovery, no matter what! “That sounds wonderful. I think I'll do that. Thank you, Gideon.” He made it to his feet and, in usual Raymond fashion, almost skipped out of the medbay.

A few minutes later, Ray found himself alone in the metallic hallway, standing between two bedroom doors. Why he'd walked this way, he wasn't quite sure. Neither of these rooms were his – they were Nate and Amaya's, which were on the opposite wing of the ship from his own. Arms crossed again, Ray looked the closed doors up and down like they would give him some kind of answer.

Just then, the doors to Amaya's room split open, revealing Constantine with an unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth and a raised eyebrow.

“Can I help ya, mate?” he asked. “You've been standing out here for five minutes.”

Ray jerked to the present and rubbed his temple. “No. Yeah. It's okay. Sorry, John.”

Constantine leaned in a little, looking up to take a closer look at Ray's face. “You don't look so good, big man. You all right?”

Ray shook his head. “I don't know. I've been walking in a fog for weeks. Can't concentrate. Causing problems for me and everyone else. Started after we started taking on the magic fugitives.” A lightbulb went off in Ray's head, the first one in days. He shook a finger in Constantine's direction. “Maybe I got whammied by some magical beastie. Can you check?”

“I was about to go bring Mick's sandwiches to life for a good laugh, but I suppose I can fudge my schedule a bit, yeah. C'mon in.” The warlock motioned for Ray to follow him into the bedroom. Ray reluctantly followed.

Amaya's room had always been quite clean, almost minimalist, with a varied collection of things she'd taken an interest in regarding the late 20th century. Lots of records and magazine covers. Constantine had reformed the room – the lighting was lower, there were drapes hanging over nonexistent windows, and a large circular rug in the center of the room looked like it was made by Baby's First Demon Circle. And, most notably, the room smelled strangely like burned chicken. Constantine motioned to the rug, indicating he wanted Ray to stand on it.

“Won't take but a sec, luv.” John disappeared into a closet while Ray stood in the center of the room, feeling rather exposed.

As Constantine returned to the main room, Ray saw a large orange book in his hands. The smell Ray had noticed became a little stronger as the warlock approached, until he realized that the book was the _source_ of the smell. Ray fought back a grimace.

“Real simple test,” Constantine announced. “Take this.” He shoved the book at Ray, who gingerly accepted it. It felt almost rubbery on the outside. “Turn to the first page.”

Mildly confused, but intrigued, Ray opened the book as instructed. Looking down at the page he revealed, he became more confused than the other.

“What do you see, mate?” John asked, his arms crossed in anticipation.

“Nothing,” Ray replied. “Is there something I should be seeing?”

Constantine shrugged as Ray closed the tome. “Nah. Just means there's no hex on ya. Only those trained in the magical ways or affected by the supernatural can read that book.”

“Why page one, then?” Ray asked, handing the book back to Constantine.

“Page one is pretty benign. Wouldn't want you opening it to some random demon summoning ritual and you accidentally absorbing it through reading the words, now would we?”

“Fair enough.” Ray shrugged. “So I'm not magicked up, huh?”

John returned from returning the book to the closet and shrugged. “Doesn't look it, mate.”

Ray sighed. Back to square one. “Thanks, John.” He turned to leave, but Constantine stopped him.

“It may not be magic, but I would recommend shaking off whatever it is that's bummin' ya,” John suggested. “All that negative energy isn't good when you're dealing with the mystical.”

“Negative energy?” Ray arched an eyebrow.

John smirked and gave a lazy wave to indicate Ray's whole person. “I can't even see auras and I can tell you're sad. Or mad. Or somethin'. You're... _off_.” He walked over and slapped Ray on the back. “It's all good, mate, everyone has off...er...weeks. But you might wanna get it straightened out before it hurts one of our esteemed associates. Or me,” he added.

“I'll do my best,” Rey muttered as he stepped back out into the hallway.

John stood on the other side of the door, his hand on a panel next to the frame. “Good. Good luck, mate,” he said. There was a loud hiss as the door slid shut, leaving Ray alone in the hallway once more.

Later that day, Ray found himself in the galley, sitting at the table with his fabricated lunch, when Mick appeared from the hallway. Ray watched Mick walk to the fridge, but didn't say anything, opting instead to pick idly at his meal. Soon, Mick was seated across the table from him, beer in hand. They sat in silence for quite some time.

“So what's wrong with you?” Mick finally asked between swigs.

This sudden interest in Ray was unusual, to say the least. Ray looked over at Mick in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“Normally, you can't wait to say 'hey, Mick,' or 'how's it going, buddy,' or something else touchy feely and stupid. But this time, nothing.”

“Guess I'm _not_ feeling like myself, sorry.” Ray leaned forward and put his head in his hands.

“Not that I care, but it's bumming everyone else out,” Mick grumbled.

“Really?” Just what Ray wanted to hear: the others were aware of his condition, and it bothered them.

Mick grunted his acknowledgement and took another swig of beer.

Ray sighed, leaning back in his chair and looking helplessly up to the ceiling. “I don't know. What do you think, Mick? Gideon says there's nothing clinically wrong with me, and John says it isn't magic, so does that mean it's emotional in nature?”

Mick's eyes were vacant as they bored into Ray's forehead.

Ray didn't notice. “But if it's emotional, what's the cause? Am I mad? Sad? Grieving? Clearly, it's interrupting my normal thought processes. What am I so hung up on?” His attention moved from point to point around the room as he contemplated. “Is it Nora? I mean, sure, I'm concerned I didn't do the right thing, but overall I'm confident that will work itself out. The fugitives? Nah, that's just us being us.”

Mick continued to sit, silent, beer floating up near his mouth, but never taking a drink, as Ray stood up and began pacing the room.

“Amaya? Nah, it's been months. She was a good friend, but I'm well beyond that by now...”

Mick groaned and slammed his beer bottle on the table, nearly causing Ray to jump out of his skin. “I'm done. Go find Pretty and complain to _him_.”

Ray froze, his arms tense and his eyes wide. He turned to Mick. “Sorry?”

Mick rose to his feet and sauntered toward the hallway. “I'm not good at this stuff. Or maybe I am, and I just don't care. Pretty was always way better at this than me. Go get your head shrunk or something.”

What did he say?

 _Pretty?_ He wanted Ray to go talk to _Nate_ about this? But Nate was at the Bureau – he'd been there for weeks. Sure, Ray would have loved to talk with his best friend about this. Nate was always such a good listener, and offered such interesting insights, especially when it came to Ray.

_It really would be nice to hear Nate's voice right about now._

The pounding in Ray's chest became a powerful staccato, vibrating his whole body with every timpanic strike. His face burned. He steadied himself on a galley chair. The fog in his mind suddenly cleared, as if a fan had suddenly turned on and blew it out of the way. There, in the center of Ray's mind, almost illuminated by his sudden clarity, was a singular, solid figure, hands on its hips and its square chin raised in defiance.

Ray tried to shake the image out of his head, but it persisted. Nate's form, his face, withstood everything Ray could do to remove it. Soon, Ray stood perfectly still, one hand on a chair and the other on his forehead, his eyes wide.

“Ohmygosh, I miss Nate,” Ray muttered, still staring at a fixed point on the floor. “And not just 'miss' him. I _miss_ him.”

He ran his hand down his face, feeling the stress slough off as it went. His knees felt weak, and he plopped down in a chair before he could fall on his back. His mind was clear, and he could feel the ice in his veins slowly warming. He was coming out of a frozen state, almost like waking up from a bad dream.

“What am I gonna do? What _do_ I do?” he asked no one in particular. “I...I don't know what to do. That's so unlike me.”

Just then, Zari appeared in the doorway. “You all right, Ray? I thought I heard someone panicking in here.”

Ray blinked away a portion of his confusion and gave Zari a half-hearted smile. She raised an eyebrow, and he gave a deep, defeated sigh.

“I thought I was, but I really wasn't,” he admitted. “But Mick helped me realize what was wrong.”

Zari's silent expression told Ray she didn't believe him.

“I know, I know, it's weird. But he did help, in his own little way.”

Zari found a seat across from him and leaned hard on the table. “So? What did you realize? Is it why you've been in a funk for a while?”

Ray chuckled, not making eye contact with his friend. “Z, have you ever fallen in love with a friend you'd known for a while, but didn't know it for a long time?”

Zari's eyebrows almost reached her hairline. “Woah, Ray. I'm flattered, but-”

“Not you,” Ray laughed. “Sorry. I didn't mean you. But seriously. Have you?”

Zari nervously scratched at something behind her ear. “Actually, yeah, I have.”

“Did it work out?”

“I never told them,” Zari muttered, looking away.

“Well, I want to try.” He looked at her sheepishly. “Is that dumb? Is that a bad move?”

“I hope not, because I wanna see you try,” Zari said, flashiing him a warm smile. Well, warm for Zari. “Who's the lucky girl?”

Ray suddenly looked away, his cheeks hot.

Zari's jaw dropped, then her lips curled into a wide grin. “It's not a _girl_. It's – oh, that is _adorable_ , Raymond!”

Ray, now a little confused, gave Zari an arched eyebrow.

“It's Nate, isn't it?” Ray's mouth folded into a thin line. Zari laughed into her hands. “Wow. Ray, that's...”

“I don't know what to do,” Ray admitted, letting his head fall into his hands. “I'm just figuring this out _now_ , because he's not here anymore. Did I miss my chance? Is that it?”

Zari contemplated this for a moment, her brow furrowed in thought. “Oh. Well, if I know Nate, I think I know what you should do.”

“Really?”

Zari gave a confident nod. “Absolutely. Just follow me.” She leaped to her feet and led the way out of the galley, Ray curiously on her heels.

 

The Bureau's bathroom was nice, but being able to crash at home for a while had been a blessing for Nate. With Hank in the loop about the Legends and the Bureau, things had been different between them, to say the least. With all the increased conversation came an invitation to stay with Hank and Dot until Nate found a place of his own.

_A place of my own. Huh._

It was weird to consider having a place to call his own nowadays, what with the _Waverider_ still feeling like a home away from home to Nate, but it could be... _time_ to settle. Sara and Ava were settling, after all...

Nate shook his head and used the bathroom mirror up at the Bureau to adjust his tie, his thoughts still sort of flubbed about buying a house. The pay from the Bureau was incredible – _way_ past what any of the universities Nate had “taught” at had offered – and the benefits were great, too. Nate hadn't ever considered a government job before, and now, he kind of wished he'd tried for one sooner.

Stepping out of the bathroom and heading toward the main lobby, Nate passed several people in important-looking suits, including one very late Gary Green, rushing along like something was chasing him. Nate just smiled and his head swiveled to watch Gary flee the scene as quickly as he could.

Ava – err, “Director Sharpe,” as she'd told him to refer to her at work – stood at the console in the main cortex, her hands behind her back as she monitored the myriad screens on the Wall of Time (which Nate argued was a terrible name, but Ava insisted it stay because it was what Rip had called it).

“Director, I'm here,” Nate announced. He assumed a similar posture to Ava before she turned around, his head held high. It felt good to feel important, and as a Legend and a historian, Nate's experience and expertise were highly valued here. He didn't just _feel_ important, he _was_ important.

“Good,” Ava said as she turned to face him. She opened her mouth to speak, but balked. Her face twisted into amused confusion. “I, uh. Hmm.”

A brief pause. This was not the welcome Nate expected. “Something wrong, Director Sharpe?”

Ava smirked. “I wasn't planning on this today, that's for sure.” She crossed her arms with a smile. “Nice to see you again, Raymond.”

Surprised, Nate turned to face his brother-in-arms, but as soon as he saw Ray, he froze.

Standing there, admist the suits of the Bureau, was Ray Palmer, in a dark suit of his own, his face as red as the roses he held in his hands.

“Hey, Nate,” Ray punctuated with a quick clear of his throat. “I, uh, was hoping you'd be in today.”

Nate didn't move. “Ray? Buddy?” His words were slow, delicate. “What's going on?”

If possible, Ray's face turned even deeper red. “I was, uh...”

Ava stood on the far side of the main console, her arms crossed and her lips tight, trying to contain the grin that so desperately wanted to show.

Nate shot Ava a confused look, but saw her almost constipated expression and gave a laugh. “Oh, I get it. But, Ray, Ava's taken. Sara would _kick your ass_ if she heard about this.”

Ava couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out laughing, startling every other Agent in the room. “What? No, Nate. No.”

Ray locked eyes on Nate, his face reminiscent of an innocent forest creature staring down an oncoming vehicle. “No, Nate. You. I'm...I'm here for you.”

Nate swallowed hard, his heart thumping hard in his chest. Without warning, his skin rippled into steel, and he heard the tearing of several seams of his now-too-tight suit. He didn't care.

Ray gave a very small, insecure chuckle. “I, uh, know you're allergic to a lot of pollens, so these are fake. But I was hoping you'd take them anyway.” He stepped forward and reached a long arm out, the red roses suddenly in Nate's face. Nate took a step back at first, then cautiously reached up and took the flowers. Steeling down, he looked down at them, his eyes lingering on several in turn.

“Anyway, I would be honored if you would...”

Nate looked up and locked eyes with Ray, wondering how he was going to hear the rest of the request through his heart pounding in his ears.

“That is, I...”

More silence from Nate, who wasn't even sure he was breathing anymore.

“Oh, come on, Raymond, you're an adult. This is embarrassing,” Ava snapped. Her expression, however, was anything other than stern.

Ray took a deep breath and closed his eyes to center himself. Then, very quickly,

“Nate Heywood. I miss you. To be honest, I can't stop thinking about you. And I would be honored if you'd accompany me to dinner.”

Nate didn't say anything at first, his eyes locked on Ray. Then, “...You mean like a date?”

Ray, his eyes filled with a determination Nate hadn't seen in some time, nodded. “Like a date.”

Ava started a slow clap that picked up between the other Agents in the room. Nate looked around, this turn of events replaying in his mind.

He looked back at Ray. “Are you serious? Me?”

Ray's signature grin spread across his face, and Nate's own cheeks turned hot. “Yeah. You. So, what do you say?”

Nate looked down at the faux flowers in his hands, then back up at the innocent, bright eyes of his best friend.

“Ray, I...”

“Just give him an answer, Nate, we have things to do today,” Ava said with a chuckle.

Nate huffed. “Hoo. Okay. Uh. Well, then, Ray...”

Ray's grin widened, and Nate's face warmed even further.

“I...”

 


	2. Just Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Nate's feelings for each other are confusing, which means dating is going to be interesting, at best.

The lighting was low, with hanging fixtures over each clothed table designed for two. A few couples sat scattered around the room, and the smell of Italian cuisine trickled through the air. A soft accordion piece played over the speakers. Ray was pretty sure it was supposed to be romantic, but-

“That music sounds like a cat getting spayed,” Nate muttered to no one in particular. Ray nearly choked on his water.

Nate was still unsure why he’d said yes. Thinking about Ray showing up at the Bureau the way he had brought a smile to Nate’s face, but his heart still ached a little when he thought about dating anyone just yet. And, honestly, Ray had not even registered on Nate’s radar as a potential suitor. They were  _ bros _ , after all. But Ray’s eyes, standing there in the command center, cratering Nate’s heart with their earnest and expectant stares, had managed to get Nate to agree to dinner.

And the smile Ray bore after hearing the answer didn’t help matters.

So here Nate sat, shifting uncomfortably and glancing at Ray every now and then, not sure how to interpret the feelings he had when he looked at him. He took a long sip of champagne.

Ray was also unusually quiet. His eyes hadn’t been as confident as before, now that he’d managed to get Nate alone. He mostly focused on his meal, picking at it more than actually eating it. His shoulders were slumped. His hair was a little out of place. Nate smiled when Ray wasn’t looking - it was cute to see him so nervous.

“Are you okay over there?” Nate asked. Ray nearly dropped his fork. He glanced up at Nate and flashed a grin before sitting up straight.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re quiet.”

Ray twirled his fork in his fingers, watching the tines spin. “I guess I’m nervous.”

Nate let his smile last long enough for Ray to look up and see it this time. “Ray. This was your idea. Relax. It’s just dinner.”

Ray’s expression fell. “But it isn’t just dinner. I asked you out on a  _ date _ , Nate.” He let his fork drop to his plate as he leaned forward, his eyes wide and serious, boring into Nate. “Was this a mistake? Should I go? I suddenly feel like this was a bad decision.”

Nate arched an eyebrow. “Buddy. Slow down.” He reached over the table and placed a calming hand on Ray’s. His eyes glanced down at their hands for the shortest moment possible, but Ray noticed. They pulled away from each other, averting their gazes.

Ray let out a frustrated growl and stood to his feet. As he looked down at Nate, his face fell into apology. Nate looked up at him, almost mirroring his expression. “Excuse me, please.” Ray stormed away from the table, heading toward the bathrooms. Nate watched him as he went, his heart heavy.

The bathrooms were just as nice as the dining room. A bathroom attendant in a suit sat on a stool near the front of the room, ready to assist anyone with the faucets. Ray leaned on the countertop, his heart racing. The attendant took the hint, bowing out of the room to give him some space. Ray was silently grateful.

“This is a joke,” he whispered. “This is a joke. I’m going to walk back out there, and Nate’s not going to be there. I’m going to get stood up by my best friend, and I can’t say I blame him.” 

The scientist splashed some water on his face at the sink. He gave a deep sigh, steadying his nerves.

“You can do this, Ray Palmer. You’re a genius, an entrepreneur, and dashingly handsome. You’ve got a billion PhD’s and are the sunny disposition of the Legends. You’re amazing, and you deserve the chance to be with someone else amazing.” He cocked a sideways smile. “And Nate is amazing.”

Meanwhile, Nate sat in the dining room, frozen. He wanted to get up and leave, but his chest tightened with the thought of what that would do to his best friend. Ray had gathered the courage to bring this dinner to fruition, and Nate would  _ not _ be the one to trample on that over first-date jitters.

Nate couldn’t help but smile.  _ First-date jitters. _ Did that mean he was okay with a  _ second _ date?

Ray’s form appeared from the bathroom, and Nate found himself on his feet, waiting as his friend approached the table. They smiled at each other in trepidation before sitting down again.

“You okay?” Nate asked.

Ray gave a light nod, his smile persistent. “Yes. Because  _ I _ am an amazing individual.”

Nate’s laugh was loud enough to make a couple of people look in their direction. “You are, Ray. Is that what you were so concerned about?”

Ray rolled his eyes. “No. This?” He indicated the dining room. “All this was Zari’s idea. Not mine.”

“Really. Zari put you up to this?”

“Oh, no, me asking you out was my decision, but the Italian and the suits and the accordion music was all her.” Ray took a swig of water. “I treated this like a date with a stranger, when we’ve known each other for two years now. We’re best friends, and this was a dumb way to try to change that.”

“I don’t want to change it,” Nate admitted. “Does that...give you second thoughts about it?”

“I’d be nuts if it didn’t,” Ray replied with a shrug. “I had to tell myself it was worth actually going after what I wanted, even though it could hurt the friendship we have.”

Nate ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. “I had no idea you felt this way, Ray.”

Ray chuckled weakly. “To be honest, I didn’t either, until yesterday.”

“You’re sure this is what you want?”

Ray’s smile wasn’t confident, but Nate saw how genuine it was. “It is.”

“Now what?” Nate asked.

Ray gave a determined sigh. “Well, we’ve been dodging around all the important questions, and I think we’ll both appreciate knowing where we stand before anything else is said.”

Intrigued, Nate raised an eyebrow. “Go on.”

Ray leaned forward on the table, looking Nate square in the face. “Are you ready to date?”

Nate diverted his eyes for a moment, but quickly locked back onto Ray’s. “I think so. Amaya would want me to get back out there, and it’s been several months. I think it’s time.”

Ray leaned back to fold his fingers together in front of him. “Next question: do you like me, as something other than a friend, or do you think you  _ could _ like me as something more than a friend?”

Nate crossed his arms and lowered his head, looking at his food as he thought. “That’s a tough one. You’re my best bro. A hero of mine, really.” Ray smiled. Nate looked up at him, uncertainty tainting his expression. “There’s... _ something _ there. But it’s hard to tell what it is. I’ve been so preoccupied by Amaya, and then the Bureau as some kind of awful escape plan, that I just... _ don’t know _ yet.” He gave his friend a soft smile. “I don’t think I’m against trying to figure it out, though.”

The room lit up a little with Ray’s smile. “Okay, then, two more questions. First: Am I your type?”

Nate laughed again. “I honestly don’t know if I have a type with guys. My experience is pretty limited. Fooled around in college, but never found any connections, so I just kinda stopped looking.” He considered Ray for a moment. “If I compare you to the guys I knew back then, I’d say so. You’re tall, you’re adorkable, and you take care of yourself. And even Mick has mentioned how handsome you are. I’d be blind not to agree.”

Ray chuckled. “Well, you’re mine. Brainy. Brawny. Handsome. Not too short, but not too tall.”

“So I’m just right, huh?”

Ray’s grin widened.

“So what’s the last question?”

Ray stood up and made his way over to Nate, holding out his hand. “Would you like to get the heck out of here and go do something  _ fun _ instead?”

Nate smiled as he took Ray’s hand. “That’s the best suggestion I’ve heard all week, and that’s saying something considering I work with  _ Ava _ .” Ray helped him to his feet and gave him the brightest smile of the night yet. “Seriously. That woman is  _ made  _ of efficiency.”

And so, as one in both body and mind, the two made their way out of the restaurant, Ray’s arm firmly wrapped around Nate’s shoulder, and Nate’s wrapped around Ray’s waist.

 

The theater was dark as the boys slipped in through an emergency exit Ray disarmed from the outside. They made their way to the back of the seats and took their places amidst several dozen young men and women right as the movie began. Ray sat with his arm around Nate, who had never felt quite so... _ comforted _ in his grasp. His own hand was on Ray’s knee as the movie started.

Even though they were watching one of the greatest films of all time, Nate couldn’t help but pay attention to the heaviness of Ray’s arm around his shoulders. It was comforting. Thinking about it, Nate smiled, and his cheeks warmed.

_ Is this what it feels like to have a guy court you? I feel so protected. And it’s Ray, so I know he’d actually fight people for me. _ Nate stole a look over at Ray in the dark, taking in his sharp features in the stark lighting of the movie screen.  _ He  _ is _ handsome, isn’t he? _

Nate felt his heart quicken. He squeezed Ray’s knee a little, and felt Ray shift in his seat to bring Nate closer to him. Soon, Nate was leaning against Ray completely, a smile permanently plastered to his face.

After the movie ended, the two of them walked out of the theater alongside the other viewers, Nate rambling about the film the entire way. Ray couldn’t help but smile. As they left for the dropship, Ray took Nate’s hand in his. They continued that way for the better part of a mile, just talking together and walking hand-in-hand.

“So did you like this part of the date?” Ray asked, full well knowing the answer.

“Are you  _ kidding _ ? Why had we never thought about this before? Using a dropship to watch  _ Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom _ during its original run? There’s not even words to describe it, Ray.”

Nate felt Ray’s hand squeeze his own. He returned the gesture. “Glad you enjoyed yourself,” Ray said.

“Next time, we’re going to go see  _ Return of the Jedi _ .”

“Next time, huh?” Ray gave Nate a mischievous grin. “Does this mean you’ll go out with me again?”

“I was more talking about the next movie we go see together, period,” Nate replied. “But yeah. I think it does.”

They stopped outside the dropship and turned to each other. Ray’s expression was soft as he took in the features of Nate’s face up close, trying to find his favorite feature. Nate, in turn, took Ray’s hands in his and looked Ray in the eyes, grabbing the scientist’s attention.

_ Heart, calm down. I know: It’s now or never, Nate.  _

Nate leaned forward and planted a kiss solidly on Ray’s lips. Lingering for just a moment, Nate took in how soft Ray’s lips were, and how Ray’s hands panicked in his grasp for a split second. Nate pulled away, leaving Ray standing with his eyes closed, his mouth slowly curling into a smile.

Ray finally looked at Nate, still unable to find his favorite spot on Nate’s face. “So shall we go home?”

Nate laughed. “My home is currently with my parents.”

Ray considered this. “Your dad  _ has _ seen me naked already…”

Nate punched Ray in the shoulder, and the two of them laughed.

“We’ll revisit the topic of sleepovers another time,” Ray said. “For now, shall we go back to the Bureau?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Nate opened the dropship and stepped inside, leaving Ray to watch him enter.

There was a newfound lightness in Ray’s chest, one he hadn’t felt in a while, when he looked at Nate. With a confident smile, Ray stepped onto the dropship, glad to be spending even the next five minutes with his best friend.


	3. The Opposite Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Nate go out on their first mission following their date, which is more difficult than it sounds.

There had been a change in Ray, Sara noticed. He was back to his usual, smiley self, he spent a lot of time in his lab on the  _ Waverider _ , tinkering with equations and his suit, and had generally rebounded from his lackadaisical slump from before. He hadn’t said anything specifically, but Sara almost likened it to the afterglow of getting laid after a long drought. She secretly wondered if he’d found someone to spend his downtime with.

The bridge was full of people for the first time in a while, with Ava, Gary, and Nate visiting from the Bureau. Sara shot Ava a wink as they discussed their strategy to tackle a chupacabra in ancient Egypt, and Ava smiled in return.

“Nasty buggers, chupacabras,” Constantine remarked with a shake of his head.

“Don’t they just eat goats or something?” Nate asked.

“It’s their preferred prey, sure, but they’re not all that picky, mate.” Constantine grimaced. “There’s been quite a few reported attacks on humans throughout history.”

Gideon chimed in. “Mr. Constantine is correct, and his claims are corroborated in our situation. Livestock is rare in many parts of Egypt, which has caused several people to be attacked.”

“And the farther back in history we go, the more important it is that  _ no one _ dies supernaturally,” Ava informed the group. “One person has far more influence on the lineage of the world during ancient times.”

Nate crossed his arms. “So we’re going back before the attacks and making sure the little rascal doesn’t get anyone.”

Constantine nodded. “I have a few tricks up my sleeve to find it first, but it’ll be tricky to time our arrival between when the beastie appeared and when it takes its first victim. We’ll have to move  _ fast _ .”

Zari sighed. “It’s times like this I miss Wally.”

“It’s okay. We’re stronger with the Agents here,” Ray said with a grin, clapping a hand on Nate’s shoulder. “We’ve got this.”  Nate patted Ray’s hand absentmindedly. 

“Okay,” Sara said. “Nate, you and Ray are on bait duty. You’re the toughest to chew. Mick, go with John and set up whatever he needs to track and trap the thing. Gary, Ava, Zari, and I will be on collateral watch. Our job is to make sure no one wanders into the area we set up for the trap. Let’s suit up.”

With everyone’s missions in the front of their minds, the team headed out, avoiding a group cheer from Gary.

Once the team had arrived in ancient Egypt, the various groups split off from each other for their respective missions. Nate and Ray - his suit in storage mode in his pocket - accompanied John and Mick, helping the warlock with carrying his materials. They soon established a large perimeter outside the nearest city mentioned in the timeline alterations and made sure all livestock was removed from the area, except for the trap locale.

“Okay, mates, your job is to wait here and subdue the beastie once it shows up for the snack we’ve set for it,” Constantine said, indicating the tethered goat in the middle of a small wooded area. Evacuating the area had been a hassle, as it was one of the few areas of shade in the region, but once Mick had set the sky on fire once or twice, people got the idea.

“Where are you going to be?” Ray asked.

“The big lug and I are gonna make rounds around the oasis and make sure our defenses don’t get interrupted by wandering Egyptians.”

Mick grumbled, clearly not excited about spending more time with Constantine.

“Everything seems to be going to plan,” Sara announced over comms. “Everyone keep your head down. The first attack will be reported in the morning. We can’t go back and fix it if we miss it, or we’ll be seeing more anachronisms.”

“ _ Please _ do not create more anachronisms,” Ava urged.

Nate laughed. Over comms, he said, “Aw, c’mon, Boss, that’s job security!”

Ava’s silence even made Constantine smile.

John and Mick left the other two in the oasis as they headed toward their defensive line. Nate watched them go, hands on his hips, until they were plainly out of sight. He turned to Ray and mirrored the scientist’s grin.

With a quick motion, Ray turned off his comms and reached out to Nate, who had just barely managed the same before Ray planted a deep kiss on him. The two embraced for a moment before finally pulling away, their grins still spread across their faces.

“I haven’t told anyone yet,” Ray said. “Have you?”

“Are you kidding me? Ava doesn’t care much, but Gary wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth shut about it.”

Ray couldn’t argue with that. “When are we going to tell them?”

Nate shrugged. “I guess it’d be best if we were official beforehand.”

“So, what, another couple of dates, just to make sure?” Ray asked.

“Seems reasonable to me.”

One of Ray’s eyebrows twitched as he leaned in again. “This seems pretty reasonable, too.” The two were soon liplocked once more.

 

Sara leaned against a small clay hut with her arms crossed, her eyes locked on the oasis in the distance. From their various locations along the outskirts of the city, the team could see anyone heading for the oasis, which would seriously compromise their mission. As night fell and the temperature cooled, Sara tried keeping warm by rubbing her arms with little success.

“Nate, Ray. Status update on the goat,” Sara called into her comms.

There was no answer.

She sighed. “Nate! Ray!”

Her heartbeat quickened. Could the chupacabra have appeared and taken them both out without them hearing?

“John. Mick. Come in.”

“What’s shakin’, luv?”

“I’m not getting anything from Nate or Ray. Can you guys check in on them?”

“Sure thing, Boss.”

Sara sighed and shook her head. It was bad when  _ Rory _ was the reliable one.

After a few minutes, her comms picked up a new signal. “Uhh, Sara?” Constantine sounded shaken.

Sara didn’t like the sound of his voice. “John? Go ahead.”

“The boys are fine.”

“Good. But why do you sound like you walked into a murder scene?”

“It’s probably best if they tell you themselves, luv.”

Sara took a deep breath. “Nate? Ray? Something you wanna tell me?”

“The, uh, the goat’s gone,” Ray said sheepishly.

Sara’s heart quickened. “ _ What. _ ”

“I see it!” Mick shouted. Sara saw a warm light spark in the oasis off in the distance. Mick must have fired on whatever it was he’d seen.

“Mr. Rory! Be careful! That oasis is a lifeline for this city,” Ava hissed.

“Tell that to Mister Canines over here!”

Sara was now standing at full attention, her hand to her ear. “Guys, handle it. We’re on our way.” She started a mad dash across the sand, which was far more difficult than she expected.

“It’s on me!” Nate cried.

“I’ve got you, buddy!”

Constantine’s incantation sounded over the comms in the background while the others fought the beast.

“ _ Fry,  _ doggie!”

“Jesus, Mick! Careful!”

“Got it!”

“Woah!”

“...Don’t got it.”

Constantine’s spell continued. Sara could see a dimly lit, constant illumination deep within the oasis.

“There’s the portal. Mick, round it up!”

“ _ Flying jumpkick! _ ”

The light flickered, blipping out. Sara slowed to a stall, her heart racing.

“Guys? What happened?” she asked.

“Mission accomplished,” Ray announced. Sara sighed in relief.

“‘Flying jumpkick?’” Sara asked.

“Don’t judge. Someone had to push it into the portal,” Nate countered.

“Let’s get back to the ship and debrief,” Ava suggested.

“That’s the best idea I’ve heard all night,” Sara agreed. She heard agreement from most everyone else, although she notably did not hear a response from Nate or Ray.

 

“What happened out there, gentlemen?” Sara demanded, pacing back and forth in front of them with her arms on her hips. They sat in the chairs in the navigation area of the bridge, neither of them able to look right at their Captain. Nate felt like he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and he expected Ray felt similarly.

She stopped centered between them, her arms crossing in expectation.

Off to the side, Constantine stood with a smug smirk on his face. Mick stood to the side, simply shaking his head, his expression one of disappointment.

“We, uh,” Ray began, “we didn’t want you to find out this way.”

Sara shrugged. “Find  _ what  _ out, Ray? Constantine didn’t tell me anything.”

Nate shot Constantine a dirty look as Ray’s face reddened.

Sara leaned down toward Ray, her eyes finding his. “Ray? C’mon. What’s going on?”

Ray averted his eyes, locking on a spot on the floor by her foot. “We, uh, wound up a little... _ distracted _ and didn’t see the chupacabra approaching the goat.”

“Distracted? I’m going to have to ask you to elaborate, Ray.”

Nate looked up at Sara, his face twisted in irritation. “We were having sex.” He glared at Constantine. “There. I said it. Are you happy, John?”

“Elated, mate.”

Sara just stared at them, wide-eyed. Ray couldn’t look at her, and Nate was visibly shaking in rage, staring at Constantine.

“Wow. Okay.” She cleared her throat. Ray managed to look up at her, and Nate turned his back to Constantine. “So, all that aside, I’m glad everyone got out okay.” Confusion spread across her face. “But...you two? Really?”

“The funk I was in was me missing Nate,” Ray admitted with a wave of his hand. “I solved it by asking him out. Ava didn’t tell you? She was  _ there _ when I asked.”

Sara shook her head. “I guess she felt that it was something personal, and not her place to gossip. She’s polite like that.” She sighed. “Having sex on a mission, though. I know I’m not exactly a saint about something like that, but I really thought you were above that, Ray. You put a lot of people in danger.”

“We didn’t have sex,” Ray argued. “We were just...fooling around.”

“I’ve seen two more willies than I expected to today,” Constantine announced, smirking in smug amusement.

“Yeah, thanks for that,” Mick said, taking a swig of the beer in his hand.

Nate rubbed his temples, clearly irritated. “Can we throw  _ him _ through a portal, please?”

“Not yet,” Sara replied, although she did agree with the sentiment at times. “So that funk you were in is over, Ray?”

Ray shrugged. “I suppose so, yeah.”

“Good. I’m happy for you two. You’re great friends, and great friends tend to make great lovers.” She put a defiant hand on her hip. “But you need to get this under control, or we’re going to have the opposite problem on our hands. We can’t have two of our best minds getting distracted in the field like that.”

Ray and Nate half-heartedly acknowledged their understanding of the situation before making their way off the bridge.

Sara walked up to Constantine, her eyes serious. “And  _ you _ need to take it easy on them.”

“Oh, that’s a snowball’s chance, luv,” he replied with a grin.

“John?  _ Drop it _ .”

Constantine faltered, then sighed. “Aye, luv. No makin’ fun of the newlyweds.”

 

Ray’s room on the  _ Waverider _ was somehow smaller than Nate remembered. The two sat on the edge of Ray’s bed, neither of them talking. Ray put his hand on Nate’s, and soon their fingers were intertwined.

Finally, Ray asked, “Should we stop?”

Nate shook his head. They  _ did _ threaten the mission today, but wasn’t the first time he’d snuck off for some fun while on duty, and - if Nate knew himself - it wouldn’t be the last, either. “No.” He squeezed Ray’s hand. “This is worth it.”

Ray smiled. He liked the sound of that. “Okay. Just...no more hanky panky on missions.”

Nate laughed. “‘Hanky panky,’ huh?”

“What? It’s what my mom called it when I was growing up.”

“Well, I can’t promise to keep my hands off of you during a mission, but I  _ can _ promise to keep it professional when we need to.”

“You mean sneaking off to make out with Amaya,” Ray surmised.

“Ooh. Guilty. How long have you known?”

“Since you pulled down my pants in the desert. It all suddenly made a lot of sense.” He looked over at Ray, a playful smile splitting his face.

Nate shoved Ray with his free hand and the two laughed together. Their fingers were still interlocked, and Nate relished the warmth he felt, both on his palm and in his chest.

“So when are we going on that next date?” Nate asked.

“Whenever you want to, pal.”

Nate opened his mouth to offer a suggestion, but Gideon chimed in. “I am sorry to interrupt, Doctor Palmer, but Director Sharpe is requesting Mr. Heywood accompany her and Mr. Green back to the Bureau.”

“Thanks, Gideon,” Nate replied. He turned to Ray and leaned in for a soft, lingering kiss. He was smiling when he pulled away. “I guess I gotta go.”

“I’ll have my people call your people,” Ray joked.

“I’m pretty sure that means you’ll call me yourself,” Nate said with suspicion. He stood, pulling Ray up with him.

“Thanks for wanting to try, even with the team and the Bureau involved,” Ray whispered as he leaned in to rest his head against Nate’s. “It really means a lot to me.”

Nate could feel Ray’s breath on his face, and the rest of the world seemed so far away when they touched their foreheads like this. Nate felt a yearning in his chest, a longing to stay, but something in the back of his mind nagged at him that his place was with the Bureau, at least for now.

“It means a lot to me, too, you know.” Nate pulled away, and they finally released their grip on one another. “I haven’t felt this happy since Amaya. And in a different sort of way, happier.” He smiled back at his friend before opening the door to the hallway. “I’ll see you around, pal.”

“I’ll be here, buddy.”

Nate stepped through the door, and as it closed, Ray felt the smile on his face spread. He could feel that this was the beginning of a whole new Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I look forward to writing more for Legends.


End file.
